It's a Wolf Story
by love-evil-always-vampire
Summary: "He left me. He left me. He left ME! ME! My thoughts were an angry swirl. I knew I should be upset, but I just couldn't bring myself to be. To be honest, I was just pissed at him. Edward's a jerk. I hate him. And Alice. Idiotic hyperactive pixie. I was so angry, I was shaking. Badly. Then, I exploded." BellaXPaul, wolf story.
1. Chapter 1: The Change

"TAKE care of yourself, Bella," Edward whispered sadly, before he left, running off into the forest too fast for my eyes. I was dumbfounded. He left me.

He left me. Me. He left _me_! My thoughts were an angry swirl. I knew I should be upset, but no way in hell is that happening. I'd been getting pretty bored with Edward lately, and he was being way too annoying and over-protective lately. He was like a hover parent, and I was supposed to be his girlfriend! But to be honest, I was just pissed that it was _him _who dumped _me. _I was pissed that it had been so unceremoniously, pissed that he'd acted like he was sorry. Edward's a jerk. I hate him, and Alice too. Stupid hyperactive pixie. Both of them ordered me around like some pet, not that any animals would ever get within a two-mile radius of them. But still, I'm not some kind of lapdog for them! How dare they treat me like that? I hate them! I hate both of them! I hate them all! I hate them!

"I _hate_ them!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so angry, so furious, that I was shaking. Pretty badly too. Then, I exploded.

I looked around and saw little shreds of cloth around me. Then I looked down at myself, and saw two legs, covered in fur, leading down to big paws like a wolfs. _F*cking WOLF PAWS! I was a freaking wolf!_ _Wait, wolf? Didn't Jacob Black once tell me those old legends that the Quileute's were descended from wolves? Well then, guess they can't be called legends anymore. _Perfect. _Now what am I supposed to do? Are there any others?_ Only one way I could find out, I guess.

I took off sprinting through the woods towards La Push.

_**W#w#W#w#W#w#W#w#W**_

The feeling was exhilarating, running through the trees, faster than any human could. I got there with no trouble, two minutes, tops. When I arrived in the trees by La Push, I went up to the cliffs by the beach, thinking that I shouldn't be spotted, no one would come up here on a day like today, with how cold it is. Or was. Suddenly, it's not cold anymore.

Hoping that someone would answer me, I lifted my now wolf head up high, and howled. Waited a minute. Howled again. This time, I heard feet pounding through the trees.

_Who the fuck are you? We weren't expecting anyone to phase for a while yet. _I recoiled from the intrusion in my mind.

_Who the fuck is in my head?! _I snarled. I could feel their surprise.

_You're a girl. _The voice said, shocked. I laughed humourlessly.

_Great. Not only am I a giant wolf, but there's some insane voice in my head questioning my gender. What next, a bird comes up and starts talking to me? _No answer. The footsteps were getting louder and louder until, a big silver wolf burst through the trees to the clearing I was in. When he saw I was there he stopped, looking at me quickly.

PAUL POV

I stopped in the clearing I had seen in the new wolf's mind, not that _she _had noticed me in her head until I spoke.

I looked her over quickly for injuries, and saw nothing. In fact, if it wasn't for her tense stance, you'd think she was totally used to transforming into a giant wolf. It was only now that I noticed her fur colour. She looked dark brown at first glance, but if you looked a bit closer, she was actually a very dark red, almost crimson, like the colour of red velvet cake, but a bit darker, browner. Is that a word, browner? Oh well, it is now. Never before in history had we had a wolf that colour. It was amazing.

I lifted my head and howled as loudly as I could three times in a row. That was the signal for new wolf.

After a minute, I saw Sam's pure black wolf emerge. The newbie started, she'd been lying on the grass watching the bugs.

_New wolf, Paul?_ He asked. I nodded.

_**She **__just phased. Newbie, meet Sam, Sam, meet Newbie. _The newbie bristled at being called that, and I could feel Sam's amusement.

_Newbie? Really Paul, do you have __**no **__manners? Did you even introduce yourself? _Sam asked me. I chuckled.

_Well, I tried, but she just snarled then swore at me to get out of her head. Didn't wanna freak her out anymore than I had to, boss. _I told him, trying to annoy her as much as possible. She snarled, so I knew I'd succeeded.

_Paul, enough. You, calm down and tell us your name. _Sam ordered sternly.

BELLA POV

I glared at the black wolf for ordering me, but obeyed anyways.

_I'm Bella. Bella Swan._ I could feel their surprise and suspicion instantly.

_The leech-lover? Just perfect. _The silver wolf, Paul, sneered. The black wolf, Sam, looked pretty disturbed too. I bristled.

_Not anymore. I hate them all. _Sam nodded in approval.

_Good. That makes this a bit easier then. How are you taking this so calmly? _

_Jacob Black once told me some of the legends. I know about phasing, and vampire hunting, and a bit of imprinting too. There is one thing I'd like to know though... _I trailed off.

_Yes?_

_HOW IN THE NAME OF JESUS DO I FREAKING CHANGE BACK!? _My mental yell was really loud, loud enough that Sam winced.

_You just have to relax, and think about becoming human again. And, um, you might wanna go find a bush before you phase back. And, take these. _He motioned towards a bundle of clothes. I picked them up in my mouth and ran off about 500 metres. Making sure I was behind some bushes, I closed my eyes, breathed calmly and pictured myself as a human again. I heard a shimmering sound and opened my eyes. I was human again!

And completely naked.

I quickly unfolded the clothes. A men's T-shirt and shorts. Not the best choice, but I shrugged and put on the top. I studied the denim shorts. Sam and Paul were super strong right? Maybe I am too. Deciding on what would be a good length, I gripped the fabric and tore. It worked! The shorts tore, and they were now denim short shorts, which I then put on. I ran back to them in about five seconds.

"Okay, that is _so _cool!" I announced, beaming. Sam smiled. I ignored Paul, who was a bit further away, paying us no attention.

"It is. Now, any questions?" Sam asked. He didn't even get to finish the question before I started asking him.

"Who else is phased? _Is _there anyone else who phased? Do any of you have imprint's? Why do we phase? What do I tell Charlie? What if I see the Cullen's again? Do you have an order or something? How do I control my phasing? Do I still get to go to school? Is there any other girl wolves? Also do yo-" I was cut off by Sam.

"Okay, okay! All your questions will be answered, but I can only handle so many at once! Jared Cameron is one of us too, and so is Embry Call. I'm the only one with an imprint, Emily, my fiancée. You tell Charlie whatever you want, but I think if you want to tell him the truth you may want to wait until you're in control better. I doubt you'll see the Cullen's again, but if you do, ignore them. They are no longer a part of your life. You exist to stop their existence, but due to a treaty, we cannot. You can kill others though. Think calming thoughts if you feel the urge to phase, or just get away from human's and phase. You can still go to school, and you're the only female wolf. Ever. In all of history. You can't stop until you have enough control, but you don't have to ever. We phase because of leeches being near."

"Leeches?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know, the filthy blood-suckers you hang out with?" Paul said snidely. I tried to hide the fact that he'd startled me (in all honesty, I'd forgotten he was there), and turned to glare at him.

Only, the glare didn't last. It was the first time I'd looked in his eyes in human form, and it happened almost immediately. Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Only him. I'd do anything for him, I couldn't live without him.

I'd just imprinted on Paul Lahote. And from the look he was giving me, he'd imprinted on me too.

Then the moment was completely broken by Sam clearing his throat.

"Well, Paul, this is certainly unexpected. Wait until the other's hear about this." His voice was laced with amusement.

Paul snapped out of it, but didn't say anything.

"Well, come on then. Let's go." He said, then started walking through the bushes, towards town I guess. Paul tentatively held out his hand, which I took, smiling at him. He grinned back, and we set off.

_**W#w#W#w#W#w#W#w#W**_

We'd been walking for about half an hour now, and I was sick of it.

"How much longer?" I whined to Sam. "This is boring, why can't we run?" Sam turned around to answer, still walking, and didn't see the tree root behind him, which he then fell over.

Paul and I were still laughing when we did finally get to wherever we were going.

It was a quaint little cottage, so cute! Paul breathed in deeply, then let go of my hand and went inside instantly. I was about to follow when Sam pulled me back.

"You have to stay calm okay?" He whispered. I nodded nervously, and we went in. We were in a kitchen. Sam went directly over to a woman whose back was to me. This had to be Emily. I nervously walked after him.

"How's the new recruit?" She asked him, her voice filled with concern, light and silvery. Sam smiled at her, and it was a look filled with such intensity, such pure undiluted love, that I felt embarrassed to be watching.

"You can come see for yourself." He said. Emily gasped.

"Oh, are they here?" she asked, and Sam turned her around so she was facing me. Confusion came across her face, then recognition dawned.

"You're the new wolf?" She asked, astonished. I nodded shyly. She looked me up and down, before beginning to fuss.

"Look at the state of you, oh come upstairs, you can borrow some of my clothes, and a hairbrush." She said, before pulling me upstairs.

_**W#w#W#w#W#w#W#w#W**_

After Emily had given me some clothes to change into, she'd brushed out my hair so there was no more dirt or knots in it. I was now wearing a knee length, floaty dress, made out of some light fabric, in a shade of emerald green. I was still barefoot. She'd done my hair, but hadn't given me any makeup.

"Makeup ruins your face." She'd said sternly, and I nodded, happy about not having to wear any. Unlike with Alice, Emily hadn't forced me to wear anything, and had let me choose.

My hair fell in light waves, and she'd done a medium thick braid on both sides of my face, which were then pulled back and tied together at the back of my hair. My skin had some colour in it's cheeks, making it look less washed-out, and more just naturally pale.

I felt like a completely new, different, _better _person. I was half an inch taller, but Emily had said I'd be getting taller in the next month or so. I felt refreshed.

When we were up here, I had a good chance to study Emily. She was of average-tall height, with silky, naturally straight blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes, with skin that was a creamy, light tan. She had scars down one side of her face and arm, which I learnt were from her being too close to Sam when he lost his temper. ** (I realise I've changed her, but this was how I always pictured Emily in the books)**

I walked downstairs in front of Emily, and went to follow her into the kitchen, but she smiled and gave me a gentle nudge into the living room, where Sam, Paul, and the two guys I hadn't met yet were. I took a breath and walked in.

The conversation stopped as I sat down on the couch in between Sam and Paul, and I grabbed Paul's hand.

"What's this, then?" One of the unknown boys asked. I raised an eyebrow at Paul, and, ever so slightly, he shook his head. I grinned. I could introduce myself then.

"_This_," I said, smirking lazily at the two boys. "Is your new pack-mate, so no pissing me off, 'kay boys?" Their faces were hilarious, mouths and eyes wide open. I snuck a glance at Paul and Sam, to see they were both grinning.

"Good job," Sam spoke, grin still in place. "It's been a while since we've been able to shock them this bad. Good job Bella." I smiled back.

"Well, I do try, after all, I managed to get the blood-suckers real good a couple times." When I mentioned then, I snuggled closer to Paul's side. Disgusting leeches.

"Wait, Bella Swan?" One of the boys asked. I nodded.

"Jake never shut's up about you! At least, he didn't before..." he trailed off. So this was Embry, Jacob's old friend. I nodded understandingly, then turned to the other boy.

"So you're Jared then." I stated. He nodded.

"Good to meet you."

I grinned, and we all started talking at once. We didn't stop for ages, then a thought occurred to me.

This was the first place I'd ever really fit in properly.

Then another, less comforting thought struck me, and I groaned inwardly.

What was I going to tell Charlie?

**Hey guys! So... this is the rewritten chapter! Over double the amount of words as the original copy. Hope you liked it, tell me what you think! Love you all! :) Also, have a look at some of my other stories if you haven't already, Isa Maria Salvatore (TwilightXVampire Diaries) and Rosalie's Makeover (Twilight)! Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo -Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE FIRST! IT COULD BE IMPORTANT BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW IF YOU DON'T READ IT!?  
Hey guys! You have no idea how sorry I am that I didn't update sooner, but I had a chest virus, and school has been giving out a lot of assignments and tests 'cos we finish next week, and the past two weekends I've been at friends sleepovers. Next time, I promise to update sooner! Soo, I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 this weekend! LOVED it! Especially Aro's laugh when he finds out the truth about Renesmee, lol! I started bawling my eyes out when they (I don't want to spoil it, so I won't say who) died. Well, sort of died. I burst into tears at the end though! I can't beleive it's finally over! I don't know how I'll handle it :'( BTW, I made a poll on my profile, and I would love it if you could vote on it for me please! And now... ON WITH CHAPTER TWO! xx Lol I'm nuts 8)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

It was going to be hard to keep the wolf thing a secret from Charlie. I wish I knew how I'm a wolf, if you're supposed to be Quileute. I should ask Sam about that later. But for now, I should try sleep.

The wind was vicious, and freezing. I shivered. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped fiercely. I screamed. Two figures appeared in front of me wearing all black. I couldn't see the face of one of them, only that he grinned at me menacingly. The other one was Victoria. The looked positively terrifying. Both of their eyes were a bright, glowing red. It started to rain, and I was soaked. We were at the edge of a cliff side that delved to a ferocious sea. They leapt at me. All I felt was excruciating pain. I screamed and begged, but the pain only increased. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the face of the other one. _Edward._

I woke up from the nightmare screaming. Okay. Okay. Calm down, Bella. It was just a dream. _Just a dream. _I looked at my clock. It was 7:00AM, so I might as well get up and ready school.

At 8:30 I went outside to drive to school, but another car pulled up. I smiled when I realised it was Paul, then got in. He leaned over and kissed me passionately.

"Hi," I said breathlessly, when the kiss finished. He smiled lovingly at me, and I melted.

"Hey, Bella. I thought I could take you to school today?" He questioned, and I instantly agreed, which made him laugh at me quietly, before I pouted and he stopped and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. When we arrived at school, everyone, and I mean _everyone _was staring. I was going to have a LOT of explaining to do.

As soon as Paul left, Jessica and Lauren came over gaping at me.

"Who was _that? _Are you going out with him now? Does he have a brother? How come you get all the hot guys? What about Edward, does that mean he's single now?" Jessica asked all this in one breath, while Lauren shut up for once. Then I registered the last question. Ugh. Jessica's desperate need to have the hottest guy was really getting on my nerves.

"That, Jessica, is Paul LaHote, my boyfriend, and no, Edward has left Forks with his family. The rest of those ridiculous questions I won't justify with an answer," I snapped, leaving them dumbfounded as I strode away from them.

Mike came and sat beside me first period, and started chatting about only God-knows-what. Then he abruptly changed the conversation.

"So, Bella, I heard that Edward left and I was thinking that we should-?

"No," I cut him off. "I have a boyfriend." Usually I wouldn't be so rude, but i wasn't in the mood for this sh*t today. I was tired, and everyone just kept pissing me off.

_Calm down, Bella. Keep calm. You don't want to phase in front of everyone. Calm down. Think of Paul. __**Paul. **_Just his name made me happy, and more relaxed. I love him so much. How I ever thought I loved the disgusting leech, I will never know. If he comes back, I don't give a damn about the treaty, I _will _rip him to pieces Slowly. Then burn them. _Bit by bit._

When school finished for the day, I was ecstatic. Paul was going to take me to La Push to meet the other wolves imprints. I ignored everyone who said goodbye to me, except Angela and Ben, and practically sprinted to the car. Paul got out of the car, and was ready to catch me when I jumped into his arms and kissed him. When we finished, I was beaming. Until I noticed who was approaching, looking directly at us. Or rather directly at _Paul. Jessica and Lauren. _I growled under my breath, and Paul just smiled at me.

"Don't worry, love, they hold no interest in me whatsoever. I only have eyes for you," I brightened up a bit when he said that, but I still wasn't very happy.

"Hi, you're Paul, right? It's _great _to meet you, I'm Lauren, how you doing?" Lauren said all this in what I assume she thought was a flirty voice. By now, Lauren and Jessica were standing right next to us. Paul seemed bored

"Yeah, I'm Paul," he said expressionlessly.

"We thought so, how would you like to come to the movies with us tonight? We'd just _love _it if you'd come," Jessica asked, trying to sound hopelessly breathless, but just sounding hopeless. _Bitch. _

"No, I will be spending my time with Bella. But if I wasn't... I'd still say no. Goodbye now," Paul got in the car and I did the same, but not before smirking at Jessica and Lauren, then mouthing 'bitches' at them. Who were they, to come prancing in and thinking they can take Paul away? We have imprinted on each other. He's not about to leave that easily. I hope.

**Well, thats it for this chapter! What did you think? Sorry it's so short, I'll try and make it longer next time ;) Please reveiw, and PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions, 'kay? DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON THE POLL! (which you should know about if you rean my A/N up the top -.-) Hope you guys liked it! Luv ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonfires and Fights

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE, DAMNIT! PLEEEEEEEEEASE?**

**Hello my fabulous readers! I know, I know, I should have updated quicker, but I finished school on the 7th,and I was spending my time relaxing in my pool and talking with my friends! **

**Anyways, I just want to say thank-you to all of you who filled up my emil inbox with notifications from FanFic saying you've reviewed or favorited my story! A big THANKYOU! to: chelly12, alexma, Minato-kun Luver, FallenFeline, naruxhina92,livylou, Mia Heartnet, Toni-Ann, The Butterfly Dreamer, crazytwilightbandkid, kolormyworld1220, glitterfairy1990, cessysmilez, Annika Kisha, Luv4RobPattz, ladyelmo323, NikitaNightfall, LittleJ36, cheetahgl4, psychovampirefreak, Bugsmamawolf, teamjacob8793, Dustykins, monkeysgoboo, Kirst'xo, Sexxy Vampire, sk8erchick, TwilightLover109, Liska K, tamtam604, Hunniebee23, macklyn, DanceMockingbird, paulswolfgirl2355, Courtney Dilaurentis (someone else likes PLL, I'm guessing? ;) ), hawiiangrl, hvnsllbbygrl, Twilight-mad-101, Vampir3.S3duction, cosmoGirl666, greeneyes8, Kathy Hiester, Siwiutka85, garose35, TwIlIgHtLoVeR42, And I'll Set Fire To The Rain, EsmeCullen2398, jshane84, Wicked Daphne, HairInHerEyes, hellsbells24, kk1999, Brittany009, Beertjes, winstonwolfe, MagicAndDemons4Ever, Ella1983, Star-SpangledWoman, Kelfa, AND ESPECIALLY THANKYOU TO AngelWhiteRaven, LilMonstPixi, 1241070 and JoJoLutz for being my first EVER favoriter, follower and Reviewers! Thank-you guys so much! All of you! Seriously, I love you guys. **

**Moving on, don't forget the poll on my profile! Also, Bella's outfit for this Chapter can be found on my profile on Polyvore through this link: bellas_outfit_chapter_three/set?id=65962784 Please have a look at it! Also, I want to know a bit more about all of you guys, so as soon as you've finished reading this chapter, I want you guys to review to me 2 things: Who you favorite character is from Twilight and why, and, (this one kinda revolves around me, sorry) who you think I am most like, and who you are most like from Twilight! I'm not updating until I get at least 8 reveiws! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Instead of going home that night, we were going to La Push to meet with the pack. I was _not _looking forward to it. Jacob didn't even know I had Phased yet, let alone know about Paul and I. Jake had Phased a couple of days before me. I was going to meet Paul there, so I spent time getting ready. When I opened my wardrobe, I knew it was going to take longer than I thought. All my clothes _screamed _goody-goody. I didn't want to look goody-goody anymore. I want to look how I really am. Dark. Dangerous. _Deadly. _I had three hours before I had to go, so that would be enough to go to some of the local shops for some new outfits.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*x*X

I showed up at the bonfire just on time. I was wearing dark black ripped jeans, a blood-red halter top, some red jewellery, a black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. Neither Paul or Jake were there yet, so I just went and sat between Quil and Embry. We instantly started joking and bickering. Jacob arrived just as Quil launched himself at me. We were rolling around in the sand, play fighting.

"BELLA!" Jake yelled, horrified. He pulled us apart and Quil and I both growled at him, and he looked shocked.

"Wh-what's going on?" He stuttered.

"I've Phased, idiot!" I told him, rolling my eyes at Quil. He grinned back at me. We have a bet on about what Jake will do when he finds out I've imprinted, too. I'm betting that he will Phase and try to attack Paul. Quil says he wont bother phasing, and will attack in human form. Guess we'll find out in a minute

"But, Bella, that's impossible, you're not Quileute! I mean, it's great and all, but I just don't understand how it's possible?"

"To be honest, Jake, I don't know either. None of us do. Maybe I'm from a different tribe or something, I don't know. We're trying to figure it out. But, there's one other thing I wanted to talk about, first". Just then Paul arrived. He came straight over next to me, and I instantly got lost in his eyes. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I melted. We were broken out of the trance by growling. I looked back at Jake. He was shaking.

"You _didn't,_" He snarled at Paul.

"I _did, _Jacob, and I don't regret it. Neither does Bella, right Bells?" was Paul's calm response. I looked in his eyes briefly, then faced Jake.

"Jake, Paul's right, I don't regret it. I love Paul," this just made Jacob shake even worse.

Paul pushed me over to Quil, and Phased, just after Jacob. They were snarling and started fighting.

"_Paul!_" I yelled, trying to run over and stop Jake before he hurt Paul, but I was constrained by Quil's arms. He was still stronger than me, and there was no way I could get out of his hold without severely hurting him. It was maddening, watching the two of them fight and get hurt and not being able to do anything about it. After ten minutes I started struggling fiercely.

"Quil, let me go! Let me go, I have to stop him. Let. Me. _Go_!" I was furious, being stuck here to watch this.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I can't. They have to work this out for themselves. It's for your own good that I don't let you go. They'll be okay, Bells, I promise. I'm sorry, but they'll be fine." How did everything get to this so quickly? They could kill each other, if they keep fighting this badly! Yes, I'm probably being a bit over-dramatic, but still! I can't let them fight like this. I mean, come on, I knew they would fight, but I didn't think it would be this bad. They wanted to cause severe damage to each other, if not kill each other. No f*cking way am I gonna let them do that, and I'm _so _not gonna stand here and let myself be restrained like the good little girl I'm not. I'm not gonna be weak and vulnerable and whiny, like I used to be. _No f*cking way. I have a plan._

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*x*X

I stopped struggling, and looked at Quil the best I could, trying to look remorseful and back in control.

"Quil, I'm sorry for struggling. I'll stay put," If he buys this he will be the biggest idiot I have ever met. His hold loosens a bit, and I instantly take advantage of him.

As soon as I'm out of his reach I Phase. Jacob was trying to bite Paul's neck, when I lunged at him. He didn't even see me coming, he had been so focused on Paul.

_"Enough Jacob!" _I tell him. "_Paul and I are together, and happy that way, and fighting him won't change that! I don't __**care **__if you're my best friend, Paul comes first!"_

_"I just don't want you getting hurt Bells," _he says sadly.

I sighed. _"Jake, I'm older than you, I can take care of myself. Stop this now!"_

_"Okay, fine, I'm sorry," _he grumbled a bit, but he apologised. Good enough for me. _"So we're good?"_ Jake asks. I grin wolfishly.

"_Well you just tried to kill my imprint, and you growled at me earlier but yeah, we're good." _

_"Moving on to a different subject, Bells what is with your coat?"_

I looked down at my wolf self, and noticed my fur was a shade of brown so dark, it was almost black, with crimson edges and streaks that, whilst weird, looked natural. Like it was meant to be that way. _Awesome._

_"Huh. I have no idea Jake, but it looks freaking awesome!" _ I replied.

_"We're good too, Jake, just in case you care. You look beautiful, Bella" _Paul joined our conversation.

I melted. _"Nawww, thankyou Paul!"_

Jake rolled his eyes. _"Come on, love birds, time to Phase back" _I rolled my eyes at him, but went into the woods and Phased back anyway. When I was human and fully clothed, I joined the bonfire again. Paul and Jake had just gotten back too.

"Everything sorted now?" Sam questioned us.

"Yes, Sam," the three of us all replied at the same time. He smiled at us, and everyone else seemed to relax, too.

Sam spoke directly to me now, grinning. "Come on, Bella, it's time you heard all of the Quileute legends."

* * *

**REPEAT OF WHAT I SAID AT THE START:**

**Don't forget the poll on my profile! Also, Bella's outfit for this Chapter can be found on my profile on Polyvore through this link: bellas_outfit_chapter_three/set?id=65962784 Please have a look at it! Also, I want to know a bit more about all of you guys, so as soon as you've finished reading this chapter, I want you guys to review to me 2 things: Who you favorite character is from Twilight and why, and, (this one kinda revolves around me, sorry) who you think I am most like, and who you are most like from Twilight! I'm not updating until I get at least 8 reveiws! BTW: Fang is a part of my imagination! **


	4. Chapter 4: Legends

_Extracted, and minorly modified, from Eclipse, Chapter 11_

"The Quileute's have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileute's returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileute's. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hiss ran around the fire. I was too slow to see where it came from. Billy ignored it and went on with the legend.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had travelled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileute's. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

"So that's why Sam is all black," I muttered under my breath to Paul, grinning. "Black heart, black fur."

"And your fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back,. "The blood that your leeches drank?" Ouch. Paul and I both glared at him for that.

Billy ignored our jibes. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did" He imprinted on her. Huh. I'm so_ not _gonna stop being a wolf just to grow old. I mean, how cool would it be to be young forever without having to be a bloodsucker?

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."

He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighbouring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

I glared with anger. Vampires. Ugh.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it.

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons.

He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileute's - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, out manoeuvring it.

They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their manoeuvres. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather pouch from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileute's seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileute's had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileute's. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," Old Quil said, and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on me. "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

_End of extract and minor modification of Chapter 11 of Eclipse._

There was silence for a few moments before Quil Junior spoke.

"Burden," he scoffed. "_I _think it's cool. I mean, we have fun with it don't we?" Seth nodded eagerly, he and Leah knew we were wolves, even though they weren't wolves, and even Sam cracked a smile. I couldn't help but comment on that. I fake gasped.

"It's a miracle! Quil, you got Sam to smile!" I exclaimed, then pretended to faint in Paul's arms. The others all laughed, and Sam lightly growled at me. I playfully growled back, and this time he didn't even bother trying to hide his smile.

"Easy, pup." He teased.

I arched an eyebrow. "Pup?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah, you're the youngest to phase, so you're the pup.

"Hey! What about Jake?! He phased after me! Shouldn't he be the pup?" Paul answered this one for me.

"Nope. Jacob had been showing signs of phasing for the past 3 months, so he was already counted as one of us, he just didn't know. You on the other hand, decided to confuse the hell out of us by being the freak of the group by giving no signs before you out of the blue turned into a giant brown and blood-red wolf after your vampire boyfriend broke up with you and you got too pissed at him." He said. Hm. Fair enough.

"Right, 'cos that's not weird at all" Embry teased me. I couldn't be bothered leaving Paul's arms, so I just threw a rock at him. When it got him on the head, I cheered and Paul kissed me laughingly.

"Great shot Bella." he told me, smiling.

"_Thank_ you" I said, before kissing him. This was perfect. I had everything I needed in life. I had the most understanding father ever, Charlie. I had my best friend, the one who could help me through anything, Jacob. I had the ability to turn into a wolf. I could go faster than any car, I had the best senses possible, I was stronger than any human. I had a pack who were already beginning to feel like brothers. I had the most gorgeous, funny, kind, strong, amazing boyfriend slash imprint I could ask for.

And best of all, for the first time since I moved to Forks, there was no annoying selfish vampires to ruin everything.

* * *

**Wow... I can't beleive how long it's been since I updated this story... I am so so _so _sorry for that. You have no idea how sorry I am. I vow, I will never let it happen again. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I own nothing of Twilight.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends,,,,

**I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

I stretched as I woke up, before looking around. I was in my bed in my room. Who put me here? Last I remember, I was throwing rocks at Embry. I slowly got out of bed, stretching my muscles, before putting on my dressing gown and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Dad." I said as I reached the kitchen, to see Charlie reading the newspaper with a bowl of cereal next to him. He looked up at me.

"Morning, Bells. Did you have fun last night? Paul dropped you here after you fell asleep." Ah. So that's how I got here. I checked the time on the clock. 10:05AM. Wow. I must have been really tired. Good thing it's a Saturday.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal, full to the brim, and got a drink of apple juice before sitting down next to Charlie. I was surprised at how hungry I was. I finished the entire huge bowlful in minutes. Charlie was surprised too.

"Hungry, Bells?" I nodded. "Okay, well I'm going to be going fishing with Harry and Billy today, are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" He asked, looking concerned. I guess he was still worried that I was going to break down over Leechward. No way in hell was that gonna happen. Maybe when my skin becomes freezing. Which is, oh yeah, _never. _

"I'll be fine Dad. I was thinking of going shopping today anyways with some friends." Which was actually true. I needed new clothes if I was gonna morph into a wolf every second day. I smiled at him, before excusing myself and telling him to have fun with Billy and Harry.

I had a shower, and washed my hair, before putting on my bath robe, and looking in my wardrobe. It was actually sunny and hot, not just mildly warm today, and I had nothing decent to wear. I rummaged through my wardrobe, looking for anything appropriate. When I couldn't find anything else I put on the green dress Emily had given to me. She _did_ say I could keep it. Now, who to take with me? Decisions, decisions.

I called Paul to ask him.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"I was wondering who's off patrol? I'm going shopping today in Seattle, and I don't wanna be a loner." I informed him, laughing a little.

He paused.

"Quil and Embry are free if you can survive the torture." He said, laughing. "Jared's spending the day with Kim, Sam with Emily, and Jake and I are on patrol in twenty minutes, so it'd just be you three." I considered for a moment.

"Are they there with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll put it on speaker for you." He said, then I heard a click before Embry and Quil both chorused,

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey guys!"

"What's up?" Quil asked.

"I'm going shopping is Seattle, and I want a couple of people to come with me?" I asked. Embry cheered.

"Sure thing. We'll go in my car, when do you want us to pick you up?" He asked. I grinned. Of course they'd say yes. I knew that I'd probably regret this later on, but too late now.

_**W#w#W#w#W#w#W#w#W**_

Quil and Embry came round about twenty minutes later, and we headed off. The entire drive there, we joked and shouted over the music we were playing so loud and bickered.

When we finally got there, Quil and Embry wanted to see some movie, and I wanted to do a few other things, so we parted ways.

I went to the hairdressers first. I wanted to do something different.

I sat down on one of the seats and a hairdresser came over a second later. She looked about my age, with skin that was leech-pale, light blue eyes, in which with my new sight, I could see streaks of yellow-orange around the pupils. She was slim, but about 5"10, with tiny golden freckles smattered across her nose. It was only when I looked at her beautiful strawberry-blond-aka-ginger hair, dip-dyed hot pink, that I recognised her. I looked at her nametag to make sure I was right. Yep I was. I stood up.

"Katherine?" I gasped. She looked at me for a moment before recognition struck her face.

"Bella!" She exclaimed before hugging me tightly. When she pulled away, she had a good look at me.

"Look at you, you're taller! And is that a hint of a tan I see?" I grinned and nodded. She smirked back. How I'd missed that smirk.

You see, Katherine had been my best friend before I moved to Forks. I'd known her since the first day of Primary School, and we'd been through every together. She was a year younger than the rest of our year level. We were complete opposites, but we'd never fought.

Katherine Pierce was amazing. She was super confident, quirky, and sarcastic. She was loyal to the bone, tough, and wild. She was a bit of a rebel, and she was completely vicious when she needed to be. She was stubborn, and a complete smartass, though she said she only was to people who deserved it. She was even more observant than me, and the extent of her senses was freaky.

This girl was literally fearless. There was nothing to scare her. She was reckless, fun loving, and defiant. She hated anyone who told her what to do, and her main problem in life was arrogance. She couldn't stand anyone who was arrogant. She was pretty easy-going, until you were rude to someone she cared about, then she went into defence mode. Honestly, she would have scared anyone. Even James. She was fierce, and wouldn't hesitate to throw a punch. Or a kick.

She'd done kick-boxing and karate since she was three, along with ballet. She was lithe, graceful, and looked innocent with her dimples and big blue eyes, but would not hesitate to verbally kill you, then adding in a bit of physical damage too. I'd lost count of how many times she was sent to the principle. She was loved by the entire school, and loved acting and singing. She was perfect.

I breathed in her odd smell then stiffened. She smelt odd, almost leech-like, but.. human at the same time... I shook it off. Probably perfume or something.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She kept her smirk.

"Guess who moved to Washington a couple months ago?"

I gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did. Lakewood." Excitement bubbled inside of me. That wasn't very far away! Yay!

"Perfect! I have my best friend back! What time do you get off?"

"Twenty minutes. Speaking of work, what do you want done?"

"Oh, I wanted to get my hair cut into a jagged pageboy, then dyed black with thin multicoloured streaks put in." I requested. She clucked approvingly and worked away.

When I saw my face in the mirror, I almost couldn't recognise myself. I looked like a whole new person.

I squealed and hugged Katherine.

"Thankyou!" I said, beaming. She grinned at me.

"No problems! You look great Bella." She complimented me.

"Thanks! How much will it be?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. No charge Bella. Consider it my birthday present to you. You're 18 now!" I tried to protest, but she wouldn't let me. She might have a rich adoptive father (Her parents had died when she was little), but that didn't mean she had to pay for me. We headed to the shops, and whilst catching up with her I bought myself a whole new, more fashionable wardrobe. We chatted and laughed, and caught up on everything. She told me about how there was a character on this TV show called The Vampire Diaries with the same name as her, and I promised her I would watch it. I told her about Edward and Paul, minus all the supernatural stuff.

She told me about how her and John and Cole had moved here for his new job. She may be adopted, but John was basically her real father, she'd been raised by him, and his actual son, Cole, after John's wife had divorced him and moved to England. Cole was her age, 17, and in the same year as us too.

We laughed as we caught up, and before long, a couple of hours had passed.

"Hey Bella!" I heard someone yell. I looked around to see Quil and Embry approaching.

"Hey guys! This is an old friend, Katherine. How was the movie?" I asked, wondering how they'd worked out it was me with the hair.

Apparently it had only been Quil who noticed. Embry was too busy staring at Katherine, a dumbstruck expression on his face. Quil and I looked at them warily, knowing instantly what had happened.

Embry had just imprinted on my best friend.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long :( Don't forget to review! Can we get 3 Reviews on the chapter?**


	6. Sorries, Virtual Cookies, Polls, and FB

**Hey everyone! I know your pissed at me for this not being an update, I know my friends are (trust me, I'M pissed at me), so I'm very very sorry. I'll make it up to you with virtual cookies! Here you go - **(::) (::) **They're absolutely-no-traces-of-nuts-choc-chip! Enjoy!**

**I made this A/N to say I have made a poll to this story and, if I've done it right, it should be on my profile, so please have a look at it. I cannot finish and post the next chapter until you do, so get voting! Make sure you read the entire question part and all options! I'll give you more virtual cookies if you do! **

**Also, for those of you who have Facebook, at the veeery bottom of my profile, there is a link to my page. Please click on it and like it! I will be posting chapter previews, mini FanFics, short stories, and talking to you guys through that page, so it'd mean a lot to me if you'd like it. Though the name is, my page will not be all about Harry Potter. I just didn't know what to call it.**

**Thank you all so, ****_so _****much for this. It means a lot to me. Thanks everyone :) I love you's :)**

**-Jackie**


	7. Chapter 7: IDK what to call it

**Follow me on Twitter VampireDemigod6**

* * *

Katherine hugged me goodbye, and I stiffened at her odd scent again before hugging her back.

"It was awesome to see you again Kat. You'll come visit me in Forks next weekend right?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Absolutely Bella! I'll text you later. See you," Kat replied, smiling, before walking over to her car. I waved then walked back to where Quil and Embry, who were in one of the shops on the outskirts of the mall. Of course, it was a sports shop. **(Sorry if I'm describing a mall wrongly. I've never been to one, we don't have them in Australia, at least, not anywhere I've been, and I've been a lot of places. We only have shopping centres and plaza's, so I'm not particularly sure what a mall **_**is**_**)**

The four of us had spent the last half hour talking and shopping. Well, it was more Katherine, Quil and I talking. Embry seemed to be in shock that he'd imprinted.

I found the guys in the shop, and Embry looked stricken. He grabbed my arms.

"Bella, please tell me I did _not _just imprint on your best friend!" Quil and I chuckled at his expression.

"You did Embry. I feel sorry for her. She shouldn't have to be dragged into all this." I sighed. Kat was a good friend. She didn't need all this shifter/leech drama.

"Are you sure she's not already?" Quil asked. I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly. Embry looked intrigued too.

"Do tell." Embry spoke.

"Well, come on, I can't be the only one who noticed her weird scent." Quil answered. I looked at him sharply. _Now _he had my attention.

"It was strange. Sweet, almost leech-like, but more... nice. Bearable." He continued. Well. I couldn't deny he was right. Even Embry was nodding.

Katherine might be his imprint, but he was wondering just the same as Quil and I.

Just who, no, just _what_ is Katherine Pierce?

_**W#w#W#w#W#w#W#w#W**_

When we got back, Quil and Embry both moved on from our conversation about Kat. But I was still wondering. Does she just have an odd scent, like I apparently did, or was she different? And what could she be? She's definitely not one of us, and she's not a vampire. The scent isn't... _repulsive_ enough. And she couldn't be a true werewolf, like the ones _Edward _told me about. Her scent was _too _much like a vampire's for that. So what could she be? Again, her scent was_ too _vampire like for a human.

This is so frustrating, not knowing like this!

We pulled up outside Sam and Emily's, and the three of us walked inside, smelling Emily's cooking. Also hanging out in the kitchen was Sam, Paul, and Jacob. Paul looked up at the sound of our footsteps, and immediately jumped up and walked over to me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him, then turned to everyone else, after exchanging a wicked grin with Quil.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" I shouted over the others, who were mucking around and joking. They shut up, as I wanted them to, and turned to look at me. Paul looked at me curiously, his arm around my shoulders. I put on a devilish smile.

"Embry has some important news!" I singsonged. Embry went beet-red, and looked at the floor, everyone now looking at him. He looked kind of guilty, embarrassed.

He mumbled so quietly, I bet Emily could barely hear him, but he said it nonetheless. "I imprinted." He told them.

_**W#w#W#w#W#w#W#w#W**_

**UNKNOWN POV**

He came in, and I looked at him sharply.

"Well?" I spoke. "Have you any news of her?" He hesitated before answering me.  
"The girl is healthy. She is in the state of Washington. She has started the change, but she doesn't realise all of it. She hasn't come into her full power yet. An old friend has been reunited with her, but she seems unsure of this friend. Suspicious. She can sense something different. The friend is of no danger to her of course, but she doesn't know that yet. I think the truth will have to come out in the next few months."

I considered for a moment.

"Yes, I think you're right. She needs to know . After all, we both know what happens if they don't know before the final moon." He nodded.

"Yes. She will die."

* * *

**-Dodges rotten fruit- Don't hate me! Okay, I know I've given you every reason to, what with the threatening not to update until you vote, then not updating for like three weeks, then the update being SUPER short, then leaving you with such a cliffhanger, but please don't. I was going to update this sooner, but I've been away at this country club that doesn't have internet. What kind of country club doesn't have internet?! That's just wrong. I am so so sorry.**

**-Jackie, who does not own Twilight**

**PS: If you have Twitter, follow me VampireDemigod6**


End file.
